Cloudy's Collection
Cloudy's Collection is a pile of stuff owned by Cloudy, which first appeared in Getting Teardrop to Talk. Most of the items are references to/items from old episodes of BFDI, BFDIA, and BFB. Cloudy seems to like this stuff and is very protective of it, as he got angry at Snowball and Coiny for breaking his window. In BFB 9, Cloudy gets angry at Coiny again for the same reason. In "Enter the Exit", Cloudy gets angry at Bottle for hitting Golf Ball towards his window. List of items in the collection *Window (Broken thrice because of Snowball throwing Pin's blueberry seeds, Coiny throwing a ball and Bottle hitting Golf Ball) *Plant pot (with soil in it) *Fan *Hammer *Pennies *The eraser part of a pencil* *Non-Slip Shoes So Ha (from Take the Plunge: Part 1) *Bowling ball (from Barriers and Pitfalls) *A needle (from Barriers and Pitfalls) *Gumballs (from Barriers and Pitfalls) *Motor (from Barriers and Pitfalls) *A pencil (from Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?) *Radio (from Sweet Tooth) *Flower's Spinner (from Sweet Tooth) *Hat (from Power of Three) *Baseball bat (from Power of Three) *A basketball (from Power of Three) *Teddy Bear (from Power of Three) *Tire (from Power of Three) *Key (from Power of Three) *Yellow Ball (from Power of Three) *An egg (from Power of Three) *Bubble Transformer (from Puzzling Mysteries) *Box of Paper Slips (from Crybaby!) *Red skis* (from Crybaby!) *BFDI DDSs (from A Leg Up in the Race) *Revolutionary Headphones (from Bowling, Now with Explosions!) *Gear (from The Reveal) *Simondomino magazine (from The Reveal) *Frisbee (from The Reveal) *Spike Ball (from Hurtful!) *Glasses (from Insectophobe's Nightmare 2) *No More Advertisements Foundation Subscription Magazine (from Insectophobe's Nightmare 2) *No More Advertisements bumper sticker (from Insectophobe's Nightmare 2) *Stress Ball (from Insectophobe's Nightmare 2) *Off-switch remote (from Insectophobe's Nightmare 2) *Yellow Face's flamethrower (from No More Snow!) *Pair of goggles (from BFDI is Back) *Yellow crayon (from Paper Towel) *Bottle* (from Paper Towel) *A blueberry bush* (from Getting Teardrop to Talk) *A fork* (from Getting Teardrop to Talk) *Parallelogram, quadrilateral, and triangle* (from Getting Teardrop to Talk) *Leafy's balloon pump* (from Lick Your Way to Freedom) *Taco's eaten fish* (from Lick Your Way to Freedom) *Box of Crayons* (from Lick Your Way to Freedom) *Glue bottle* (from Lick Your Way to Freedom) *The Earth* (from Why Would You Do This on a Swingset) *Easel with a drawing of Cloudy on it* (from Why Would You Do This on a Swingset) *X's Alarm Clock* (from Why Would You Do This on a Swingset) *A can of Fork Repellent* (from Why Would You Do This on a Swingset) *Pen's drawing of Four* (from Today's Very Special Episode) *Teardrop's drawing of Four* (from Today's Very Special Episode) *Golf Ball's drawing of Four* (from Today's Very Special Episode) *Beep's cake batter* (from Today's Very Special Episode) *Paintbrush* (from Today's Very Special Episode) *Marker (from Today's Very Special Episode) *Staples* (from Fortunate Ben) *Duct Tape* (from Fortunate Ben) *Earmuffs* (from Four Goes Too Far) *Donut's Twinkle of Contagion syringe* (from Four Goes Too Far) *A Better Name Than That's sled* (from Four Goes Too Far) *Pillow's notepad (from Four Goes Too Far) *A rubber dome* (from The Liar Ball You Don't Want) *Question card* (from Questions Answered) *Blueberry seeds (turned into blueberry tree in This Episode Is About Basketball) *A ball (from This Episode Is About Basketball) * This wasn't present in the pile in BFB 1: Getting Teardrop to Talk. Trivia * Cloudy has gotten many items that only appeared in BFDI, despite the fact that he was in the LOL during that season. * Although it has yet to be seen, Cloudy mentioned that he collected other planets. * It is unknown how he obtained most of his items. Based on how he carried the Jawbreaker in Lick Your Way to Freedom, he might have moved them with his mouth. * In BFB 9, Cloudy has added more stuff to his pile. * Interestingly, Cloudy owns a nonliving basketball, pencil, penny, egg, fan, and needle. Basketball, Pencil, Coiny, Eggy, Fanny, and Needle either haven't noticed or don't care, as we haven't seen any of them comment on it. * Coiny, Snowball and Bottle are the people who broke the window. * The blueberry seeds from Getting Teardrop to Talk have grown into a blueberry tree by This Episode Is About Basketball. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-03-03 at 4.03.58 PM.png|Next to the Tree Screen Shot 2018-03-03 at 4.12.31 PM.png|Cloudy turns gray and shoots lightning bolts as a reaction to Snowball breaking his window on accident. Bandicam 2018-04-07 10-16-10-229.jpg|New pile bandicam 2018-04-08 17-33-28-458.jpg|Before the 2nd glass was destroyed. bandicam 2018-04-09 11-14-09-866.jpg|Cloudy gets mad. bandicam 2018-04-09 11-15-50-094.jpg|The pot in BFB 1. Cloudy's collegtion.png Assets Window0001.png|Cloudy's broken window. pot.png|Pot cloudy_key.png|Key cloudys_tire.png|Cloudy's tire cloudys_ball.png|Cloudy's ball CloudysBat.png|Baseball Bat CloudysPencil.png|Pencil CloudysBowlingBall.png|Bowling Ball CloudysFrisbee.png|Frisbee CloudysBottle.png|Bottle CloudysMotor.png|Motor CloudysHammer.png|Hammer CloudysBox.png|Box CloudysGoggles.png|Goggles CloudysSkiPole.png|Ski Pole CloudysGear.png|Gear CloudysHeadphones.png|Headphones CloudysNonslipShoes.png|Nonslip Shoes So Ha! CloudysDS.png|BFDI DDS CloudysRadio.png|Radio CloudysFlamethrower.png|Flamethrower CloudysBasketball.png|Basketball CloudysHat.png|Hat glas.png|Glasses btransf.png|Bubble Transformer Gun.png|Gun Crayonn.png|Crayon Cloudys egg.png|Egg Fightcommsdvdall.png|DVD Gumbl.png|Gumball Mag.png|Magazine Moty.png Needle Body copy.png|Needle Polei.png Cloudys spikeball.png|Spike Ball Spinnerr.png|Spinner Stress.png|Stress Ball Teddy.png|Teddy Bear bumper.png|Bumper Sticker coins.png|Coins 1 coinss.png|Coins 2 Rubber Dome-0.png|Rubber Dome Marker-1.png|Marker Earth-0.png|Earth X's clock.png|X's Clock Cake Mix.png|Cake Mix Fork Repellent.png|Fork Repellent Pump.png|Leafy's Pump Tree-2.png|Blueberry Tree Easel.png|Cloudy Easel Syringe.png|Twinkle of Contagion Syringe Blue seed.png|Blueberry Seed Question Card.png|Question Card Staple.png|Staple SIM ondo mino.png|SIMOndoMino Poster Pencil Eraser.png|Pencil Eraser Thingy In Cloudy's Pile.png Pen's Four Drawing.png|Pen's Drawing of Four Teardrop's Four Drawing.png|Teardrop's Drawing of Four Golf ball's Four Drawing.png|Golf Ball's Drawing of Four Tape-0.png|Tape Taco Fish.png|Taco's Fish Paintbrush-0.png|Paintbrush FORK.png|Fork Glue-0.png|Glue Earmuffs.png|Earmuffs Notepad.png|Notepad Parallelogram-0.png|Parallelogram Quadrilatteral.png|Quadrilatteral Triangle-0.png|Triangle Ball Blue.png|Ball Category:Items Category:Season 4 items Category:Junk pile